guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:+15/-1
DEL tag Whoops, made this page without logging in. >_< If it sucks then blame me. :P Light Cleric 12:56, 8 March 2007 (CST) :I'm indifferent on keeping this. In its defense, there is precedent for it with the articles 15^50 and 20/20. In case it's kept, I changed its category from "glossary" to "abbreviations", as that seemed more appropriate. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:09, 8 March 2007 (CST) I'm going to search for +15/-1 long before I search for 'seize the day'. Not gonna lie. if anything, just a simple redirect would be more applicable--Thom Bangalter 13:33, 8 March 2007 (CST) :I'm actually suprised other number abbrevations such as 3/1 and 5/1 are not listed. I agree on keeping this as it is a reference that could be helpful to players. — Gares 11:45, 9 March 2007 (CST) That's exactly why I made this page. If someone doesn't know what +15/-1 stands for, are they going to type in +15/-1, or go dig through the list of inscriptions? I figured we had stuff like 15^50 as it was, so I thought I'd add this too. Barek has a point though, I probably should have put it in abbreviations instead of glossary. Light Cleric 22:18, 9 March 2007 (CST) Shouldn't this page be technically titled "-15"? :P Give yourself 2 points if you get it but take away 4 points if you have to use a calculator. --Rainith 23:09, 9 March 2007 (CST) similar to 20/20, i see this more as a slang page than a big official one. ---- I meant it was already listed on inscriptions. I fail at delete explanations — Skuld 16:34, 10 March 2007 (CST) :I understood your reasoning and your explanation for deletion. You didn't fail. I still see the numbers being used instead of the inscription name for the most part, but if this should be deleted, then 15^50 and 20/20 should be deleted also. 15^50 being located in Inscriptions and 20/20 being located in Weapon upgrades. — Gares 10:58, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Just leave it as it is. It's a glossary/abbreviations entry! If you find this used in some text you will be looking for it's explanation in the glossary section, not on the "inscriptions" page.--- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 10:59, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::I disagree with deletion. This and other abbreviations are still used in game (often more often than the name of inscriptions). It may be more appropriate to change 15^50, 20/20, and this article to redirect to the inscriptions. That way, 15^50, +15/-1 and such are still searchable terms, even though they yield the same results. HOWEVER, non-Nightfall weapons have built in inscriptions (which are not listed as such), so redirecting it to the inscriptions without an explanation on the associated article could be confusing to new users.--Warwulf 21:28, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :::Also, the inscriptions article is extrmely large, and difficult to locate a specific entry - would be better to have a "Related articles" link from here leading to inscriptions. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:29, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ive seen this used as the +15% dmg/ -1 energy/health degen mod as well--76.2.19.31 01:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT)